fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Nakajima Saya
is a main character of the anime series Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime. Saya is the captain of their school's soccer team. She is a passionate but stubborn girl who tends to see everything rather negative. She tries to get her fellow classmates into sport and usually fails as some aren't sporty at all. Behind der stubborn and cool outside, Says also likes sweet things and sweets. Saya is the representative of her class. Saya's chubby form is , the blue Utahime. General Information Appearance Saya is a rather tall girl, who is still growing though. She has a skinnier body than the others, yet appears slightly chubby. She likes to wears comfortable clothes such as jeans other pants but also wears skirts sometimes. In winter, she wears a normal dark blue top that reaches over her hips. She wears dark blue jeans that almost appear to be black. She wears grey sneakers with red laces. Over the top, she wears a white jacket and she wears a silver necklace with a holden bell attached to it. In summer, she wears a white top with thin sleeves. The top has blue and pink flower patterns. She wears jeans blue hot pants. She wears silver bracelets around her wrists along with a yellow, pearl bracelet. She wears brown sandals and wears a silver anklet around her left foot. Personality Saya is the pessimistic representative of her class. She is also the captain of the soccer team, who is very passionate and known to be strict. Saya is very stubborn and is not a fan of those, who don't do any kind of sports. She acts as sport guide, trying to push her classmates to get into sport and doesn't accept being rejected. While scarying other students away with her attitude, Saya can be also very nice and deep inside, she loves sweet things such as plushies and candies. Relationships Family *'Nakajima Amaya' - Saya's mother, who runs a local sports store located at the shopping distract of the town. She is usually seen working there. *'Nakajima Touya' - Saya's father, who used to play soccer before he was injured once. Now, he works from at home, being in charge for the house, even tries his best at cooking. Friends *'Inaka Mayu and Chiyabata Chika' - Two girls at Saya's age, which both are nothing into sport and Saya has a hard time of getting them to do some sports. But Saya is determined not to give them up any time soon. *'Namiki Taromaro' - Saya's long-term rival, whom she has given up by now. Like the others, Saya tried to get him to do some sports but sure wasn't able to due to his lazyness. At some point, Saya understood why everyone calls him "Lazymaro". Etymology - Nakajima means "island in a river". Nakajima comes from meaning "medium" or "center", combined with meaning "island" or "isle". - Saya comes from meaning "small" combined with meaning "night" or even "evening". Magical Chubby Warrior Chubby Milk Saya's chubby form is known as the legendary , the blue utahime. Milk has the power of creamy fluid, represented by the symbol of a blue star. Her Chubby Charm is known as the Ice Charm. Compared to Saya is Milk's hair longer, styled into a bun while the rest hangs down and is hold by a blue and white ribbon. She wears a mostly blue and white outfit. The outfit looks like a warrior outfit with a white top that has no sleeves. The skirt three layers. The first one is white, the second one pastel green and the thrid layer is pastle blue. She wears white boots that end under her knees and that have green ribbons around the ankles. She wears vanilla colored bracelets and black, fingerless gloves. At the belt, her Chubby Charm can be found. Her body shape changes a bit after her transformation. During the transformation, Saya becomes a bit chubbier than she was as normal human. Weapons Attacks - Chubby Milk's first attack that she can use only with her Chubby Charm. To use it she calls: "Chubby Charm, lend me your power!" and hold it to the sky. As the charm starts glowing, she puts it back down again, holds her arm behind her body and shouts: "Chubby~! Milk Shake!" and moves her arm back to the front, formed to a fist. With her movement, a large wave of milk flows towards the enemy to defeat it. Transformation Sequences 'Magical Power, Chubby Up!' Magical Power, Chubby Up! is the official transformation phrase that Nakajima Saya uses in order to transform into Chubby Milk in the anime series. To activate it, she needs her Chubby Charm. First, Saya holds the Chubby Charm above her head and calls, "Magical Power" then the chubby charm starts glowing and she draws a sprial around her body, while her body is overed in a silver light. Then she shouts: "Chubby Up!" and the holds the charm towards the spiral, which gets sucked inside the charm and the transformation starts. First, her hair grows, changes color and gets styled, then her eye color changes. Then, her arm protectors appear, then her boots. Finally, her dress appears and the chubby charm gets added to her belt. Finally, she ends her transformation with a cute pose. Music Solo Duets Group Category:Magical Girl Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Characters Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Category:Characters Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Female